The invention relates to a coupling arrangement between a trailer and a pulling vehicle, wherein the invention will noticeable improve the coupling operation when the pulling vehicle is driven to connect to that kind of coupling which comprises a steering arrangement from the coupling to the trailer wheels. The vehicle can be driven into the coupling of the trailer from all possible directions when using the arrangement according to this invention.
The earlier known trailer coupling, where turning of trailer wheels have been combined with the coupling, is carried out so that the pulling vehicle has to be driven into the coupling in a very accurate direction so that the locking part fixed to the trailer coupling will meet the groove of the coupling plate in the pulling vehicle. So, the driving of the pulling vehicle into the coupling has to be done just in the same direction as the pulling vehicle has been discoupled.
By means of the coupling arrangement according to this invention a great improvement is achieved.
A remarkable advantage is obtained when the pulling vehicle can be driven into coupling in all possible directions and the coupling can be locked, and additionally steering for trailer wheels also is transmitted from the coupling. If the driving direction differs from the previous discoupling direction, the movable locking part will move into the groove after a little curved drive of the pulling vehicle. When the locking part thus automatically has moved into the groove, the turning of the trailer wheels begins to operate properly as the turning of the trailer wheels is steered by the coupling arrangement.